Jedi
|shows = ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels |games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition |leaders = Mace Windu (formerly, deceased) Yoda (deceased) Luke Skywalker |alias = Jedi Old Jedi New Jedi (by Snoke) Jedi Order Holy Order of the Jedi Knights Old Jedi Order New Jedi Order |goal = To harness the Light side of the Force To bring peace and justice to the galaxy |affiliation = Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance New Republic Resistance |headquarters = Coruscant Jedi Temple |fate = Mostly wiped out in the Jedi Purge; succeeded by the New Jedi Order}} The Jedi are a monastic spiritual organization and order of Light side Force-users in the Star Wars universe. Background The Jedi Knights study, serve and use a mystical power called the Force, and their traditional weapon is the Lightsaber, which emits a controlled plasma flow in the shape of a sword, in order to serve and protect the Galactic Republic and the galaxy at large from conflict or governmental instability. As guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, they mediate peace negotiations among planets and other factions and, if necessary, use their formidable powers, fighting skills, agility and wisdom to quickly end unrest or neutralize dangerous individuals or threats. Organization The Jedi are governed by a council, consisting of some of the strongest, wisest and most powerful members of the Jedi Order. They are bound to a code of ethics, morality, principles and justice. The Jedi are trained to use the Force through passive meditation, practicing selflessness, and commitment to justice while at the same time rejecting emotions such as fear, anger and hatred. Their way of life contrasts with their archenemies, the Sith, another monastic organization who use the Dark side of the Force to achieve their goal of ruling the galaxy. Grand Master or Master of the Order, is one of the two separated titles given to the leader of the Jedi Order, and head of the Jedi High Council. The structure and organization of the New Jedi Order is unknown; due to Ben Solo, turned to the Dark side and slaughtered most of his fellow students with the Knights of Ren's help, as only Luke and a few others survived to escape; before Luke had the chance to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory. Powers and Equipment *'The Force:' The Jedi are skilled in the ways of the Force, particularly the Light side of the Force. *'Lightsabers:' All Jedi are armed with blue, light blue, green, purple, yellow, gold, black or white standard lightsabers, double-bladed lightsabers, dual-phase lightsabers, crossguard lightsabers, curved-hilt lightsabers, lightsaber pikes, cane-disguised lightsabers, training lightsabers, shoto-style lightsabers or darksabers that allowed them to win duels quickly and easily; however, they have more difficulty defeating their opponents who are Force-sensitive individuals, particularly fully trained lightsaber duelists. Jedi High Council The Jedi High Council is a council comprised of some of the strongest, wisest and most powerful members of the Jedi Order, who are elected to lead and guide the Jedi. All members of the Jedi Council are those who have the rank of Jedi Master, Grand Master or Master of the Order is one of the two separated titles granted to a Jedi Master who is the elected head of the Jedi High Council. The Grand Master or Master of the Order can overrule the decision that the other members of the Jedi Council made, regarding matters of the Jedi Order; such as expelling a member of the Jedi Order, also he/she can change the Jedi teachings or code. The structure and organization of the New Jedi High Council is unknown; due to Ben Solo, turned to the Dark side and slaughtered most of his fellow students with the Knights of Ren's help, as only Luke and a few others survived to escape, before Luke had the chance to restore the Jedi Order to its former glory. Jedi Code The Jedi Code is a set of rules and teachings that governed the behavior of the Jedi Order. Unfortunately, some of these teachings as well as the code were flawed, as it eventually led to the Jedi Order's downfall. When Luke Skywalker began forming the New Jedi Order, he altered some of the Jedi teachings and code; to avoid making the same mistakes as the Old Jedi Order had made. The structure and organization of the New Jedi Code is unknown; due to Ben Solo, turned to the Dark side and slaughtered most of his fellow students with the Knights of Ren's help, as only Luke and a few others survived to escape, before Luke had the chance to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory. *'There is no emotion, there is peace:' All Jedi are taught to control their emotion(s), as they believe by giving into their emotion(s), they would fall to the Dark side. *'There is no ignorance, there is knowledge:' Because the Jedi are the protectors of the galaxy, they gathered as much knowledge as they can. *'There is no passion, there is serenity:' All Jedi are taught to connect to the Force through serenity and other peaceful emotion(s). *'There is no chaos, there is harmony:' All Jedi are taught to end conflicts through peaceful ways. *'There is no death, there is the Force:' All Jedi are taught to accept that the ones loose to death become part of the Force. *'Emotion, yet peace:' Although most Jedi give into their emotion(s), they still able to control their emotion(s) to a certain degree. *'Ignorance, yet knowledge:' Although most Jedi are ignorant to the outside world, by the time they obtained the rank of Padawan; they have gained enough knowledge to survive even in the most dangerous parts of the galaxy. *'Passion, yet serenity:' Although most Jedi given into their passion(s), they still able to control their passion(s) to a certain degree. *'Chaos, yet harmony:' Although most Jedi given into their aggression, they still able to control their aggression to a certain degree. *'Death, yet the Force:' Although most Jedi morn and grieve over the death of their family, friends and loved ones, they eventually accept that those closest to them have become part of the Force. *'Non-Attachment(s):' All Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments such as marriage, and other specific, individual bonds; such as family and romantic love. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu are the only known Jedi to have secretly broken this rule on more than one occasion. *'Life is Precious:' All Jedi are taught to respect all forms of life in general, as they do not believe in assassination(s), and only kill in self-defense or to save the live(s) of innocent individual(s). *'Mercy:' All Jedi are forbidden to attack or kill unarmed opponents, particularly their own prisoners, especially if they have surrendered. Anakin Skywalker is the only known Jedi to have secretly broken this rule at least once; albeit Palpatine encouraged Anakin to kill Dooku on the spot, but he was uncomfortable about what he had done, as it was against the Jedi Code. Mace Windu once attempted to break this rule; when he decided that Palpatine was too dangerous to be kept alive, Mace prepared to execute the Dark Lord of the Sith, but Anakin stopped Mace by cutting off the hand wielding his lightsaber. *'One Master, one apprentice:' A single Jedi Knight or Jedi Master is forbidden to have more than one Padawan at a given time. *'Age Restriction:' Force-sensitives at certain ages are not allowed to join the Jedi Order as trainees. Anakin Skywalker was nine years old at the time, when Qui-Gon Jinn requested that he be trained as a Jedi, however, most members of Jedi High Council (with the exception of Ki-Adi-Mundi and Eeth Koth) believed Anakin was too old to begin training as an apprentice and refused to train him. However, they later reversed their decision albeit reluctantly and with caution; allow Anakin to be trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi, mainly because Obi-Wan had made it clear that he intended to train Anakin with or without the approval of the Jedi High Council, as it was Qui-Gon's dying wish, but also because the Sith Order had come out of hiding and Anakin's potential made him someone who could one day defeat them. Jedi ranks *'Jedi youngling:' Jedi youngling is a rank granted to Force-sensitive children (between the ages of four and eight) who have been accepted into the Jedi Order as trainees, they underwent their training in the Force, particularly at the Coruscant Jedi Temple, they would remain under the tutelage of a Jedi instructor; until they are selected or assigned to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master as there apprentice(s). *'Padawan:' Padawan is a rank granted to Jedi younglings who have been selected or assigned to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master as there apprentice(s), at the age of eight or in their early teenage years, they would remain under the tutelage of there mentor(s); until the Jedi High Council believes they are ready for the Jedi Trials. *'Jedi Knight:' Jedi Knight is a rank granted to Padawans who has passed the Jedi Trials (the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of the Spirit and the Trial of Insight) becoming full members of the Jedi Order; it is the second highest rank in the Jedi Order. *'Jedi Master:' Jedi Master is a rank granted to a few Jedi Knights, depending on their experience, intelligence, wisdom, mastery of the Force or skills in lightsaber combat; it is the highest rank in the Jedi Order. Jedi Military ranks Although the Jedi Order is not a military organization, in times of need its members became part of the Republic Army; only if it is absolutely necessary for the Jedi to get involve into a war. *'Jedi Commander:' Jedi Commander is a military rank granted to Padawans and Jedi Knights, who takes leadership positions within in the Republic Army and serve as the second-in-command to a Jedi General; it is the second highest military rank in the Republic Army that a Jedi can achieve. *'Jedi General:' Jedi General is a military rank granted to Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters, who serve as generals within the Republic war effort; it is the highest military rank in the Republic Army that a Jedi can achieve. Jedi titles *'Jedi:' Jedi is a title that is granted to individuals (Padawan, Jedi Knight and Jedi Master alike) who are members of the Jedi Order. *'Jedi investigator:' Jedi investigator is a title that is granted to Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters who specialize in using their intuition and connection to the Force to perform detective work and prevent crimes, the Jedi investigators rarely use the Jedi Temple's cutting edge analysis equipment and facilities, including the Jedi Archives, decontaminated clean room analysis chambers, and analysis droids to assist with their research or investigation; Tera Sinube is particularly a notable Jedi investigator. *'Chief Librarian:' Chief Librarian is a title that is granted to a single Jedi Knight or Jedi Master who is elected to oversaw the vast Coruscant Jedi Temple archives and Holocron Vault on; Jocasta Nu is particularly a notable Chief Librarian. *'Grand Master:' Grand Master is one of the two separate titles that is granted to a Jedi Master who is the elected leader of Jedi Order and head of the Jedi High Council, it is usually granted to the strongest, wisest and most powerful member of the Jedi Order, it is equally the highest title in the Jedi Order along with Master of the Order; Yoda is particularly a notable Grand Master. *'Master of the Order:' Master of the Order is one of the two separate titles that is granted to a Jedi Master who is the elected leader of Jedi Order and head of the Jedi High Council, it is usually granted to the strongest, wisest and most powerful member of the Jedi Order, it is equally the highest title in the Jedi Order along with Grand Master; Mace Windu is particularly a notable Master of the Order. *'Jedi Temple Guard:' Jedi Temple Guard is a title that is granted to Jedi Knights who are elected to guard the Coruscant Jedi Temple, all Jedi Temple Guards commonly use yellow-bladed lightsaber pikes; the Grand Inquisitor, is a particularly notable Jedi Temple Guard. *'Dark Jedi:' Dark Jedi is an unofficial title that refers to Jedi who have gone rogue and fallen to the Dark side, but are not actual Sith; Asajj Ventress, Pong Krell and Barriss Offee are particularly notable Dark Jedi. History The origins of the Jedi Order are unknown. However, they were known to have taken Ilum, the planet from which they gathered the Kyber crystals to power their Lightsabers, as a sacred place on which they built a Jedi Temple. During an event known as the Hundred-Year Darkness, one Jedi broke away from the Light side of the Force, and founded the Sith Order, gaining many followers. With the Sith as their eternal enemies, the Jedi took up the task of protecting the galaxy from their evil. The wars between Jedi and Sith would spread across the galaxy as the centuries passed and resulted in such travesties such as the Great Scourge of Malachor. At some point in time after the end of the Great Scourge of Malachor, the Jedi Order believed they had wiped out the entire Sith Order, which was helped along by the power-hungry Sith fighting among themselves, unaware that there was still one surviving Sith; Darth Bane, who decreed there should be no more than two Sith at any one time to prevent infighting. Eventually, Bane was killed by the Jedi (when they learned of his survival and his new Sith philosophy; the Rule of Two). However, this victory made the Jedi arrogant, and this arrogance, as well as their inability to acknowledge or learn from their mistakes, would eventually lead to their downfall. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, Bane had secretly taken an apprentice and by letting himself be killed, had drawn the Jedi's attention away from the Sith, leading them to think that the Sith Order had been destroyed for good. The Jedi then destroyed any Sith artifacts they found, but this was a mistake; had the Jedi kept the artifacts of the Sith, they may have been able to prepare for their return, but in destroying all existence and legacy of their enemies, they left themselves and the galaxy itself completely unprepared. The Jedi Order had built many Jedi Temples throughout the galaxy over the years to serve as Jedi academies to train new generations of Jedi Knights across the galaxy; such as the Ahch-To Jedi Temple, considered to be the very first according to historians among their ranks, the Lothal Jedi Temple, and the famous Coruscant Jedi Temple, which served as their headquarters. The Coruscant Jedi Temple was built over a Sith Shrine to contain the Dark side of the Force, but over time, the darkness from the shrine seeped up into the Coruscant Jedi Temple, causing the Jedi's powers to weaken. During the Clone Wars, members of the Jedi Order, particularly members of the Jedi High Council, served as Jedi Generals and Jedi Commanders, of the Grand Army of the Republic. They fought bravely alongside the Clone Troopers in vain. The whole war was part of the Sith's plot to rule the galaxy once more, and served to further weaken the Jedi and divert their attention from their machinations. According to Caleb Dume, later known as Kanan Jarrus (a human boy Padawan) there were at least ten thousand Jedi Knights alive when he was fourteen years old; prior to the events of Order 66. By the end of the Clone Wars, Palpatine, the leader of the Sith Order, initiated Order 66; ordering the Clone Troopers to turn against their Jedi comrades and kill them, beginning the Jedi Purge. Only a small fraction of the Jedi survived this operation and the surviving members were hunted down to the brink of extinction, by the time the Jedi Purge had ended almost every member of the Jedi Order who had the rank of Jedi Master was killed. However, there were, several surviving members of the Jedi Order bearing the rank of Padawan and Jedi Knight. Out of arrogance, Palpatine ended the purge, convinced that the surviving Jedi were no longer a threat to him and his Galactic Empire. The Jedi would remain in hiding until Palpatine was killed by the redeemed Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader; by the end of the Galactic Civil War, all Jedi Masters were killed or in Yoda's case died of old age; despite this, there were still several Padawans and Jedi Knights alive. Adding to this, Palpatine spread rumors that the Jedi were the Clone War's instigators, turning public opinion against them. As time passed, the Jedi and the Force became viewed as legend and myth by the public, further shrouding them in mystery. Sometime after the Battle of Jakku, Luke Skywalker, the son of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, tried to establish a New Jedi Order and started training a new generation of Jedi Knights. The Jedi teachings were believed to be lost forever, until Luke, with aid from the group known as the Church of the Force, discovered the Jedi Archives on the planets of Mimban, Toola, Dathomir, Dantooine and Ossus. Realising that the old Jedi teachings as well as the old code were flawed and to avoid the New Jedi Order from making the same mistakes as the Old Jedi Order - Luke altered some of the Jedi teachings and code. As there were no Jedi Masters left alive to officially grant Luke the rank/title, Luke was forced to promote himself to the rank of Jedi Master and the title of Grand Master, becoming the leader of the New Jedi Order and head of the New Jedi High Council. The First of Luke's students was his nephew Ben Solo and several other Force-users. His nephew, unfortunately fell to the Dark side due to the manipulations of the mysterious Supreme Leader Snoke. As Snoke preyed on Ben's internal conflict, Ben then became known as Kylo Ren. Kylo, aided by the Knights of Ren, killed most of Luke's apprentices. Luke was one of the few who managed to survive and escape the Jedi massacre. This devastating tragedy would greatly delay his plan to restore the Jedi Order to its former glory. An after-effect of this is that any impact the Jedi might have had by this point was practically forgotten; Luke and his exploits by this time were considered to be legend and myth by the the majority of galaxy at large. Only a few, such as Lor San Tekka and his organization, the Church of the Force, knew the truth thirty years after the Battle of Endor. In the aftermath of the Jedi massacre; Luke was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths and Ben's turn to the dark side. Luke then mysteriously disappeared; as he chose to seek out the Ahch-To Jedi Temple (prior to his disappearance; Luke gave two pieces of the map to the Ahch-To Jedi Temple's location, one to R2-D2, his astromech droid, and another to Lor San Tekka, a member of the Church of the Force, in case the the galaxy or his friends ever needed his help again), eventually he found the Ahch-To Jedi Temple, possibly seeking guidance from the spirits of the ancient Jedi on how to rebuild the Jedi Order, Luke would remain in hiding on Ahch-To, until the time was right for him to come out of exile. Approximately six years after the Jedi massacre, the First Order under the orders of Snoke, were to find and kill Luke, as Snoke knew that as long as Luke lived, a new generation of Jedi Knights could rise again. Under Snoke's rule of the First Order, the Jedi were decreed extinct (which was a lie; as there are still a few surviving members of the New Jedi Order; although it is unknown how many Jedi survived the Jedi massacre) to brainwash the First Order's citizens into believing that nothing could oppose them. The Force-sensitive human girl Rey eventually would find Luke on the planet of Ahch-To and present him with his father's lightsaber, showing him that he was needed once more and that he stands as the last hope in the galaxy. With Luke's return and Rey ready to train under his tutelage, the Jedi Order could set on the path to be restored and bring peace and justice to the galaxy once again. Legacy Most of the Old Jedi Order was destroyed by Palpatine, when Anakin Skywalker fell to the Dark side, becoming the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader, as the surviving Jedi were hunted down to the brink of extinction, Palpatine ended the purge, convinced that the surviving Jedi were no longer a threat to him and the Galactic Empire. Another reason why the Old Jedi Order was destroyed by Palpatine; was due to the actions of the brave, yet arrogant Jedi Master Mace Windu, as Mace took his extreme nature too far on more than one occasion, because he kept on deceiving, lying and keeping secrets from Anakin, as well as the fact that he tried to kill the Dark Lord of the Sith, an unarmed opponent in cold blood after the latter had surrendered, Mace's extremism enabled Palpatine to convert Anakin to the way of the Sith; as it was easy for the Dark Lord to convince Anakin that the members of the Jedi High Council have been planning for years to take over the Galactic Republic, that the Jedi Order itself had become corrupted and no better than the very evil they were supposed to be fighting and protecting the people of the galaxy against. However, at the Battle of Endor, Darth Vader finally broke away from the Dark side, becoming Anakin Skywalker once again. When Anakin killed Palpatine, after the latter tortured and tried to kill his son, he ultimately redeemed himself. Approximately twenty-three years after the Jedi Purge, Anakin's son, Luke Skywalker tried to establish a New Jedi Order and started training an new generation of Jedi Knights; unfortunately, Anakin's grandson and Luke's nephew, Ben Solo fell to the Dark side, becoming known as Kylo Ren, aided by the Knights of Ren, Kylo killed most of Luke's apprentices, this act greatly delayed Luke's plan to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory, it also delayed the return of the New Jedi. Notable Jedi Gallery WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Jedi Mace Windu and Qui-Gon.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Jedi Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker.jpeg Light_Side_symbol.png|The symbol of the Light side of the Force Councilrots.jpg|The Jedi High Council Jedi Temple Guard.png|A Jedi Temple Guard External links *Jedi Order on Wookieepedia *New Jedi Order on Wookieepedia Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Clergy Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Knights Category:Generals Category:Character groups Category:Organizations Category:Councils Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Star Wars characters